WXLI-DT
WXLI-DT, channel 41, is the flagship station of the Spanish language television network Univision, licensed to Driftveil, serving the Unova region. The station is owned by Univision Communications, as part of a television duopoly with UniMás owned-and-operated station WXUT-DT (channel 68). The two stations share studios and offices in Icirrus and WXLI's transmitter is located at the Unity Tower. In 2018, the station celebrated it's 50th anniversary. History WXLI first signed on the air on August 4, 1968, originally operating as an independent station, carrying programs in both English and Spanish. It feature some of the programing such as TV Musical and local public affairs programing focus during the evenings. The station originally operated from studios located in Driftveil. The station's studio facilities were later moved to Virbank and then to its current facilities in Icirrus. In 1970, WXLI became an entirely Spanish-language station, and affiliated with the Spanish International Network, which became Univision in 1987. Since the mid-1980s, WXLI has used the slogan A su lado, an adaptation for the Hispanic market of the On Your Side campaign created by Frank Gari. News operation WXLI-DT presently broadcasts 17 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with three hours on weekdays and one hour each on Saturdays and Sundays); in addition, the station produces an hour-long extension of its morning newscast Noticias 41 Al Despertar en UniMás for sister station WXUT which airs weekdays at 7:00 a.m. and the 15-minute sports highlight program Accion Deportiva 41, which airs Sunday nights at 11:15 p.m. as part of the 11 p.m. newscast. WXLI also maintains news partnerships with CNN en Espanol, Dominican Republic's Noticias SIN, Peru's America Television, and Mexico's Enlace Publica. The 6 and 11 p.m. weekend newscasts tend to be pre-empted by Univision programming that runs longer than it is scheduled to air (which is rare for the primetime schedule, unless a football (soccer) match airs). It also should be noted, that in the event that there is a technical fault occurring during either of WXLI's weekday newscasts, WXLI will cut to Univision's satellite feed until it is able to rejoin the East Coast feed for the national Univision news bulletins. Univision's satellite feed features Primer Impacto Extra from 6-6:30 and 11-11:30 p.m. for stations that do not have local newscasts. WXLI is known for having newscasts whose ratings frequently rival its English-language counterparts. From 1972 until 2013, the station's lead news anchor was Cuban-born Rafael Pineda; his 41 years at channel 41 gave him the distinction of being the longest-serving news anchor on a Unova regional television station, English or Spanish. On January 5, 2012, it was announced that WXLI's 6 p.m. newscast ended the 2011 calendar year as #1 newscast in that timeslot in the entire United States among adult demographics. WXLI outperformed all early evening local newscasts in the country, regardless of language among Adults 18-49. On May 7, 2012 beginning with WXLI's 6 p.m. newscast, the station's moved its newscasts to a temporary set and announced on the next day (May 8) on their morning newscast that WXLI was constructing a new set to debut on July 23. On May 2, 2012, WXLI's weeknight 11 p.m. newscast was extended by five minutes to 11:35 p.m. (expanding to 35 minutes in length), while the weekend late newscasts continued to run for a half-hour from 11 to 11:30 p.m. Newscast titles: Reportar 41 (197?-Late 1980s) Noticias 41 (Late 1980s-Present) List of local programming (Incomplete) Note: WXLI stopped doing local programming altogether by the early 2000s after moving to their current facilities in Icirrus. * El Show del Mediodia (19??-19??) * Buenos Dias Mediodia (1989-1993) * Sabado al Mediodia (1993-2001) * Buen Dia Unova (199?-199?) * Punto y Aparte con Rafael Pineda (1988-1989) * Encuentro con Miriam Ayala (1990s) * Domingos en Unova (1970s) * Unova Ahora (1980s) Slogans * El Canal de la Communidad (1970s) * Siempre Contigo (1980s) * Lo Nuestro (1980s-1990s?) * El Opción a una Mejor Televisión ''(1990?-1993?) * ''La Televisión ''(1993-199?) * ''Siempre Presente (1996?-2001) * Se Siente ''(1996?-2006?) * ''A Tu Lado ''(????-2017) * ''Tu Gente, Tu Voz (2017-Present) * Lo Que Los Une (2017-Present) Image Gallery Logos WXLI1970.png|WXLI logo used during the early 1970s. WXLI1970s.png|WXLI logo used later in the 1970s. WXLI1980s.png|WXLI logo used throughout the 1980s. RareWXLI41TransitionLogo.PNG|Extremely rare logo of WXLI featuring the Univision quad U logo and the 1980s SIN/Univision affiliation logotype. Seen on some prints for a very short time. Likely around late December 1989 to January 1990. WXLI1990s.png|WXLI logo used from 1990 to 2012. WXLI.png|Alt. logo (Early to mid '90s) WXLI_1993_1996.PNG|WXLI-TV logo variation used from 1995-1996. WXLI1996.png|WXLI-TV logo used during the late 1990s. WXLI2001.png|WXLI "RudeHoney" era logo used from 2001-2006. WXLI2006.png|WXLI Univision 41 horizontal logo used from 2006-2013. WXLI2006Alt.png|WXLI Univision 41 alt. logo from 2006-2012. Univision41NY.png|WXLI Univision 41 logo used from 2013-2019. WXLI2019.PNG|Current logo Station IDs WXLI_Station_ID_1970s.png|Very rare WXLI station ID slide from the 1970s. Recovered from a Betamax tape. WXLI_ID_1990.png|WXLI ident from 1990. WXLI1992.png|WXLI station ID from 1991. WXLIAltID1992.png|Alternate ID (1992) WXLI1993.png|WXLI ID from 1993. WXLI41Unico.png|Alternate WXLI-TV station ID from 1993. WXLI_ID_1995.png|Station ID (1995) WXLI Univision 41 ID 1996 Daytime.png|WXLI Univision 41 station daytime ident (1996-2001) WXLI Univision 41 ID 1996 Nighttime.png|WXLI Univision 41 nighttime ident (1996-2001) WXLI-DT_ID_2017.png|WXLI ident from 2017 Other Screenshot (74).png|WXLI's 1st former facilities used from 1968 to around the late 70s/early 80s. Reporter41.png|WXLI Reporter 41 news open graphic from the 1980s Screenshot (150).png|News set of WXLI-TV from around the early 80s. WXLI Noticias 41 1990.png|Logo of WXLI's Noticias 41 from 1990. vlcsnap-error711.png|WXLI Noticias 41 news set used from around 1988 to 1991. Mark7_studio_400.jpg|2nd former studios of WXLI used from 1978 to 1999. WXLINoticias41NewsVan1992.png|Older style WXLI Noticias 41 news van used from 1990-1996. 38461329_10156474051902482_1734958924051775488_o(1).jpg|WXLI Noticias 41 news set used between 1991 to 1992. WXLILowerThirds1992.png|WXLI Noticias 41 lower thirds graphic example from 1992. WXLI_1990s_News_Set_Chroma_Key_Screen_Cover_1.png|WXLI Noticias 41 1990s news set chroma key screen cover #1 WXLI_1990s_News_Set_Chroma_Key_Screen_Cover_2.png|WXLI Noticias 41 1990s news set chroma key screen cover #2 vlcsnap-error566.png|WXLI Noticias 41 Special Report graphic from 1993. vlcsnap-error993.png|Older WXLI Noticias 41 Breves graphic from 1993. WXLI_graphic_1990s.png|WXLI picture-picture graphic from the 1990s. vlcsnap-2018-08-13-03h35m25s162.png|WXLI Noticias 41 Breves graphic from 1993. WXLI_Noticias41_1993.png|WXLI Noticias 41 news open graphic used from around mid to late 1993 to early to mid 1996. WXLIBrevesGraphicSlide1995.png|WXLI Noticias 41 Breves graphic from 1995. WXLI_Noticias_41_News_Set_1990s.png|WXLI Noticias 41 news set used during the mid 1990s. WXLI_Noticias_41_Lower_thirds_1996-1998.png|Lower thirds graphics from 1996-1998. Also used by other Univision O&O stations at the time. ezgif-5-a4d58e1086.jpg|WXLI news set used between 1999 to 2004 after moving to their current location. Shown here is the anchor desk in front of the newsroom during the 6PM newscasts. ezgif.com-webp-to-jpg.jpg|News set of WXLI Noticias 41 used from 1999-2004. Shown here is the anchor desk in front of the city backdrop used during newscast outside the 6PM timeslot. 2014_2015_ford_e_350_vans_variations_by_medic1543-d870ag7 - Copy.png|Typical news van livery for WXLI used between 1997 to 2013. 50AnosDe41.png|Commemorative photo celebrating their upcoming 50th anniversary showing almost all the logos used by the station over the years. WXLI_promo_fan.png|A WXLI-TV promo fan given away during events the station attends to, such as parades. D3TMU1XX4AM_4Mj.jpg|WXLI Noticias 41 news set used from 2012-2019. wxtv-new-set.jpg|The new and current news set of WXLI Noticias 41 introduced in 2019. Video Gallery Category:Channel 41 Category:Univision Network Affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Spanish International Network affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Univision Communications Category:Driftveil City Category:Unova